quest_for_camelot_and_brave_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamatoa's Lair/Getting Excalibur Back
(Back at the Living Trees area the next morning, Myotismon’s group and their army were finally freed from their underground prison by the Living Trees, thanks to Piedmon, Ripper, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, and Devimon aiding them, and Arukenimon and Mummymon are back in their human/Digimon forms. After Piedmon magically cleaned the dirt off of them, Demidevimon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon started to rant and rave) Demidevimon: I just can’t believe it! Arukenimon: We almost got our hostages and their allies, only to be literally buried alive by these stupid Living Trees because of their stupid song that deters us! Mummymon: So much for finding Excalibur because of them! Metaletemon: And so much for recapturing the hostages! (During the ranting and raving, Myotismon’s group noticed the Kimeramon’s footprint and calmly smirked evilly) Arukenimon: Look at me closely. Is my makeup ruined? (Suddenly, they see Myotismon’s group laughing evilly in a crazy way, much to their confusion) Ripper: And I thought I'' was crazy. ''(He giggles crazily a bit. Then Demidevimon flew up to Vanitas, trying to get his and Myotismon’s group’s attention) Demidevimon: Masters? Vanitas? (He knocks on Vanitas’ forehead as Myotismon’s group and Vanitas’ maniacal evil laughter calmed down) Demidevimon: Hello?! (He grabs Vanitas by his cheeks) Demidevimon: Get a grip! (Vanitas savagely grabs Demidevimon) Demidevimon: (Straining) Good grip. Vanitas: Take a look at why we’re laughing like that. (He points at the Kimeramon’s footprint, making the army finally notice. Realizing slowly as they slowly smirked evilly, Vanitas released Demidevimon and they understood) Uka-Uka: From what we see, Team Excalibur is leading us to Excalibur’s location. Cortex: In the Kimeramon’s lair. Koala: Oh, I get it…. We’ll have to sneak in and grab Excalibur secretly before those meddlers beat us to it. Anti-Sora: Yeah…. Tropy: It’s not gonna be easy. For the Kimeramon will eat anything in his path if this anything is spotted. (A short pause, then Mummymon spoke up in confusion) Mummymon: But how do we know that Team Excalibur knows of Excalibur’s whereabouts in the Kimeramon’s lair? Hunter J: If they did, then we’ll outwit them! Mephiles: And we will definitely give them our revenge they deserve, best served cold. (Then he turned to us readers) Mephiles: I always wanted to say that. (He chuckles evilly a bit. Then we crossfade to a foggy area and Team Excalibur emerged, following the Kimeramon’s trail cautiously. Suddenly, they stopped as more fog formed around) Blanko: Too much fog on the trail. (The magic assistants then magically lifted the fog off the ground, revealing the trail again) Blanko: There it is. (Suddenly, they heard loud flapping from wings) Matt: My guess; The Kimeramon. (Suddenly, a giant rib cage crashed near them, startling Team Excalibur) Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Quackerooney! Izzy: Look at the size of that rib cage! It’s probably about 50 feet tall. Mimi: Then that means the Kimeramon must be a hungry monster that loves to eat anything 50 feet tall. Tentomon: And we better not get ourselves on his menu. Leatherhead: That we guarantee. (Suddenly, they see a silhouette approach them. Suddenly, it swooped by them without noticing them, making them duck in the nick of time. After the coast was clear, the fog cleared up, revealing a cavern entrance) Team Excalibur: The Kimeramon’s lair. (They slowly and cautiously entered, looking around for any Kimeramon activity. But then they find a giant heavy rock-like door blocking the way) Gabumon: How can we open it? (Silver tried to lift the rock up with his powers, but it was way too heavy) Silver: Not even my powers can lift it. Agumon: And we can’t destroy it, for the Kimeramon will hear us and then eat us. (Determination slowly kicking in, Tiny’s group then walked up to the door and with their powerful strength, slowly lifted the door open together. Getting it, Silver then used his powers again, this time making the door slowly open some more. Then the rest of Team Excalibur ran through the gap) Ace: Come on! (After Tiny’s group and Silver entered last, they gently placed the door down onto the ground and then Silver dispersed his powers on the door once it’s on the ground. After they panted in exhaustion a bit, they and Team Excalibur sighed in relief quietly. Then Toshiko groaned, letting San translate) San: She says “What incredible strength you have, guys.” (Tiny’s group smiled bashfully a bit. Then they noticed them becoming calmly glum) Tiny: But after our adventure over, we might return to being normal and human. Pound: He’s right. Blanko: And we just came to like our new forms, especially with our strength. Dingodile: And if there’s one thing we’re glad of from Myotismon’s group and their army, they gave me and the Monstars cool names. Leatherhead: Even though Tiny and I are the only ones who kept our aliases and the Monstars kept their real names. (The Monstars nod in agreement. Team Excalibur, feeling bad for them, reassured them) Snake: It’ll be worth the memoriesssssss after thisssss. Team Excalibur: Yeah. Tiny’s group: You really think so, guys? (Team Excalibur nods) Shadow: Just believe you’re still strong and cool in your real forms when that time comes. Sora: Yeah. We all just want what’s best for us. (Toshiko then groaned a bit, with Sonic translating) Sonic: She said “And to not hurt you.” (Toshiko calmly got surprised at what she and Sora just said) Bupkus: And you understand and listen? (Hearing him ask that, Sora and Toshiko realized immediately and had a brief flashback) Toshiko: I just want what’s best for you. Sora: (Sarcastically) Right. Like how you used to support my dream of being a knight? Toshiko: Sora…. Sora: (Sarcastically) And then changed because of Uncle Yupa’s death? Toshiko: (Starting to get angry) Sora…! Sora: (Sarcastically) And Dad losing his foot? Toshiko: ENOUGH!! YOU ARE NOT BECOMING A KNIGHT, EVER!! Sora: Why can’t you listen and understand?! (After that flashback ended, Sora and Toshiko realized slowly as Toshiko groaned in realization) Sora: My god…. (She turned to Toshiko in calm amazement) Sora: I just started to sound just like you before. (Toshiko then groaned a bit, letting Blaze translate) Blaze: She said “I was too sounding like you, but with you, that was when I was wrong to forbid your dream before.” (Understanding each other and listening to each other, Sora spoke up while Toshiko nods in agreement) Sora: I guess we can understand and listen now. Nawt: So, we’re good? (Team Excalibur nods. Perked up calmly, Tiny’s group nods in agreement. Then they resume their cautious trek. They stop cautiously at another entrance and to their calm surprise, they find an Ultimate-leveled monster hybrid-type Digimon stretching a bit in a tired way) Tai: (Whispering) Is that…? Twilight Sparkle: (Whispering) Yes. The Kimeramon. (Then the Digimon, now revealed to be the Kimeramon, finished stretching, he reached below for something) Matt: (Whispering) What is he doing, Sora? (Sora takes a closer look cautiously and then to her and Team Excalibur’s realization, the Kimeramon pulled Excalibur out and began picking his teeth with it like a toothpick, much to their calm disgust) Kari: (Whispering) He really is using Excalibur as a toothpick. Gatomon: (Whispering) Gross! (After he finished, the Kimeramon laid Excalibur next to him and started to fall asleep) TK: (Whispering) He’s falling asleep. (Then with that the Kimeramon slept. Team Excalibur then pondered) Arturo: (Whispering) How do we sneak in and get Excalibur? (They think it over, and then Silver brightened up) Silver: (Whispering) I know! (He looks at Sora along with Team Excalibur) Sora: (Whispering) What? (Getting Silver’s idea, they and even Sora, who realized slowly, smiled smugly) Violet: (Realizing and whispering) Oh, I get it. Here, add in your idea of how the "Shiny" scene will play out. (After Violet puts Excalibur back in its scabbard, they quietly ran towards the other tunnel leading outside when they heard an explosion destroy the door, surprising them and waking the Kimeramon up. Then Myotismon’s group and their army appeared, having used Ripper’s TNT and Nitro boxes to blow up the door, and prepared to ambush them when the Kimeramon, angered for being awakened, roared and swung his arm across the room, sending Myotismon’s group and their army out of the cavern, destroying the wall in the process. Relieved, Team Excalibur quickly escaped and made it out. Once far away from the lair, Team Excalibur stopped running and after panting a bit, they then broke into merry laughter. Then after that’s done, they smiled in victory) Mike: We did it! Sora: I know, I can’t believe it, we did it! Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Huzzah! (They then turned to Sora) Tai: Well, as leader of Team Excalibur, my orders for you, Sora, is to carry Excalibur until we reach Canterlot. Sora: Me? Matt: Yeah. You grabbed it, you carry it. (Toshiko nods in agreement. Sora smiled softly slowly in agreement) Sora: Well, okay. I guess I can play the role of delivery girl. Tai: Well, shall we head for Canterlot now? Team Excalibur: Yeah! (Then before they resumed their walk, Crash tripped on something on the road. Noticing that, Team Excalibur and even Crash, who recovered, realized that it’s a destroyed tree trunk, slashed and chopped by a giant sword) Aku-Aku: That slash mark…. (Team Excalibur slowly and calmly realized) Team Excalibur: Ganon…. (Nearby, Myotismon’s group and their army slowly recovered and noticed Team Excalibur looking at the damage path. They hid themselves, wondering what they’re planning this time) Amy: But why was Ganon here I wonder? Flash Sentry: Probably on his destruction path as usual. (Suddenly, they heard clicking noises. They turned and saw some Kodama calmly ushering them to follow down a path. Team Excalibur immediately realized what that path is) Izzy: That’s the path to the Gerudo Kingdom ruins. Team Excalibur: Yeah. (Nodding to each other, Team Excalibur decided to follow the Kodama and see what’s up with Ganon) Sora: Okay, Kodama. Show us the way. (Then with that, they followed the Kodama. With Myotismon’s group and their army, they slowly smirked evilly, as if having a plan) Myotismon’s group and army: Ganon…. (Then they started to follow as well secretly) Coming up: Team Excalibur will make a shocking discovery on Ganon’s origin involving Ganondorf’s disappearance and the spell Toshiko’s under upon arrival at the Gerudo Kingdom ruins. Then Myotismon’s group and their army and even Ganon himself ambush them. But thankfully, Team Excalibur escape after fighting them off thanks to the help of a certain red elk and two animal god pups that Ashitaka and San know. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies